justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JamesLeeKephart/Just Dance 2020 Predictions
I have not made a blog post in a long time, don't judge me. With E3 coming in a month, I realized that it's not to late to make my predictions for JD2020. Well, here we go. Here are my predictions for Just Dance 2020. Songs There are 41 songs in the track list *A © indicates that this song was officially confirmed in the official tracklist on Just Dance 2020 or exclusive to JD2020's JDU tracklist. *A (AC) indicates that the artist that sung the song or one of the artists that is featured in a song on this tracklist was officially confirmed to be on Just Dance 2020. *A (OC) indicates that the original version of this song was officially confirmed in the official tracklist on Just Dance 2020. Ubisoft Club/Code Unlockables Alternative Routines Mashups Mashups now return after its latest appearance in Just Dance 2017. Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Edited or Cut Out Parts *''1, 2 Step'': The bridge & third chorus are shortened. *''Africa'': The second verse & chorus are cut out. *''All I Want for Christmas Is You'': The beginning is cut out. *''Better Off Alone'': The radio edit is used. *''Boy You Knock Me Out'': The radio edit is used. *''Earth'': The beginning is cut out and the song fades before the third verse begins. *''Earth Song'': The radio edit is used. *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me): The song fades after the third chorus. *''I Want to Break Free: The radio edit is used. *''Life Goes On'': The single version is used. *''Mr. Roboto'': The song fades during the bridge. *''No Scrubs'': The album version is used. *''One More Time'': The short radio edit is used. *''Shake Your Groove Thing'': The 7" edited version is used. *''Thriller'': The beginning & outro are cut out. Censored Lyrics *''1, 2 Step'': "Retarded" *''7 Rings'': "S**t", "b**ch", "b****es", "*ss" *''Any Other Way'': "Hell", "dying breath" *''Bassa Sababa'': "Killer", "gun", "I'm gonna eat you", "chew", "trigger" *''Boys Like You'': "Freaking", "cherry pie" *''Con Calma (Remix): "Mezcal", "body", " " *''Crazy Kids: "Drinking by the bar", "f**k", "b****es", " ", "f***er", "Cognac", "kitty cat", "love hard" *''Earth'': "A**s", "you drink milk from my t**s", "f**king", "butthole", “marijuana”, “f**ked”, “dead”, “h***y”, “junk”, “f**k”, “freak” *''Earth Song'': "Blood", "dead from war" *''Euphoria'': "Breathing you" *''Genius'': "Bat s**t" *''I Don't Care'': "Drink", "crippled with anxiety" *''I'm Gonna Show You Crazy'': "F**king", "b**ch", "s**t" *''Just Got Paid'': "Drink", "Ciroc", "wine" *''Kiss & Make Up'': “Touch”, “hands all up on me”, "up on me" *''Kill This Love'': "Making love" *''Life Goes On'': " " *''Mack The Knife'': "A trace of red", "Lies a body just oozin' life" *''No Scrubs'': "*ss" *''Numb'': "Smothering me" *''Please Me'': "L********in'", "panties", "s**t", "f**k", "f**kin'", "p**sy", "eat out", "ride", "booty", "t***es", "b****es", "basura", "horchata" *''Sissy That Walk'': "B****es", "p***y* *''Solo'': " " *''Taki Taki'': “Booty”, “ ”, “touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it”, “piggy bank”, “n***a”, “freaky”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “h*es”, “b**ches”, “ ” *''Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'': "Tastes", " " *''Whenever, Wherever'': "Body", "breasts" *''Wrapped Up'': "Body", "hell" Elements *ESRB rating: E, G, PEGI3, 0+, L, G, O+, ALL, 0, GCAM 3, CERO A *Interface: Similar to Just Dance 2019, but with a few differences & Kids Mode songs now appear in the menu. *Gold Moves: Very consistent, routines have 1 - 8 Gold Moves Gold Moves *''1, 2 Step'': 3 *''1, 2 Step'' (Extreme): 5 *''7 Rings'': 4 *''7 Rings'' (Sassy Version): 3 *''365'': 5 *''365'' (Extreme): 3 *''1812 Overture (Finale): 2 *''2021: 2 *''Acapella'': 4 *''Africa'': 6 *''Africa'' (African Tribe Version): 4 *''Alien'': 3 *''All I Want for Christmas Is You'': 4 *''Any Other Way'': 4 *''Baby'': 3 *''Baby'' (Flamenco Version): 5 *''Bassa Sababa'': 3 *''Better'': 6 *''Better Off Alone'': 1 *''Better Off Alone'' (Sweat): 3 *''Boy You Knock Me Out'': 4 *''Boy You Knock Me Out'' (Extreme): 2 *''Boys Like You'': 4 *''Bye Bye Bye'': 7 *''Bye Bye Bye'' (Extreme): 8 *''Con Calma (Remix): 4 *''Con Calma (Remix) (Beach Version): 5 *''Crazy Kids'': 5 *''Dancing with a Stranger'': 1 *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'': 5 *''Earth'': 4 *''Earth Song'': 5 *''Échame la Culpa'': 3 *''Euphoria'': 4 *''Euphoria'' (Extreme): 1 *''Every Day's Like Christmas'': 4 *''Fireflies'': 6 *''Genius'': 2 *''Genius'' (Science Lab Version): 4 *''I Don't Care'': 4 *''I Just Can't Wait to be King'': 3 *''I See A Kingdom'': 5 *''I See A Kingdom'' (VIPMADE): 7 *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me): 4 *''I Want to Break Free: 5 *''I Want to Break Free'' (Adventure Version): 4 *''I'm Gonna Show You Crazy'': 6 *''J'amie La Vie'': 5 *''Just Got Paid'': 4 *''Kill This Love'': 2 *''Kill This Love'' (VIPMADE): 5 *''Kiss & Make Up'': 4 *''Life Goes On'': 1 *''Mack The Knife'': 3 *''Mr. Roboto'': 3 *''Night Fever'': 4 *''No Promises'': 5 *''No Promises'' (Extreme): 1 *''No Scrubs'': 4 *''Numb'': 2 *''Ocean Man'': 5 *''One More Time'': 3 *''Please Me'': 4 *''Please Me'' (Sweat): 3 *''Pompeii'': 8 *''POP/STARS'': 3 *''POP/STARS'' (Extreme): 1 *''Promise'': 5 *''Santa's Coming for Us'': 3 *''Shake Your Groove Thing'': 4 *''Solo'': 6 *''Sucker'': 5 *''Swan Song'': 3 *''Swan Song'' (Future Version): 2 *''Taki Taki'': 5 *''Taki Taki'' (Extreme): 2 *''Thank God It's Christmas'': 3 *''The 7th Element'': 3 *''Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'': 4 *''Thriller'': 2 *''Vente Pa' Ca'': 4 *''Vente Pa' Ca'' (Trio Version): 1 *''We Are Number One'': 7 *''Whenever, Wherever'': 6 *''Whenever, Wherever'' (Sweat): 4 *''Wrapped Up'': 4 *''Wrapped Up'' (Beta): 2 *''Wrapped Up'' (Couple Version): 1 Beta Elements *''Wrapped Up'' was meant to have less Gold Moves during E3. It was changed during Gamescom. Category:Blog posts